A printed circuit board (PCB) may include serial communication channels to transfer data between components. The serial communication channels may include single-ended transmission lines or differential transmission lines. Serial communication channels of a PCB may include signal traces, vias, coupling capacitors, and/or other passive structures for transmitting signals through the PCB.